winterfell is ours
by captainbellatrix
Summary: Arya Stark has finally made her way home and reunites with Jon and Sansa after all these years. Oneshot. Fluff. Reunion fic.


_"Stick them with the pointy end"_

Arya could hear Jon's voice reverberate around her head as she surveyed her surroundings. She could feel the frost creep towards her and could smell the cold all around her. She was home at last. Winterfell. She had heard rumours of her brothers and sister since she had arrived once more in Westeros. That Jon was King in the North. That Sansa had returned home. That Rickon was dead and Bran was lost. She swallowed to lessen the lump that was growing in her throat. She was home at last. The castle was half a mile to the east and then she would be reunited with Jon and Sansa if the rumours were true. Her favourite brother and her much loved sister. It was true that she had mocked Sansa all those years ago and that Sansa had been cruel but they were sisters and after all this time to see her face would be like a dream. And, Jon. He had always been the favourite of her siblings. He had never looked down on her as Sansa did. He knew what it was like to be the outsider in your own family. Not that Arya had ever seen Jon as anything but her brother. It did not matter to her that he did not share their name nor that her mother had treated him with such disdain because he was her brother. He had played with her, took her fishing with him and Robb and he had given her the gift to survive. She subconsciously reached for Needle as she moved closer, flanked by Nymeria and her wolves.

It had been the best welcome to Westeros to see that Nymeria, her Nymeria was alive and well within the Riverlands. And, she had gained an impressive wolf pack. She felt Nymeria brush against her as they moved ever closer to their home. Nymeria had grown into a fearsome wolf though she was still as playful as ever with Arya, a fact that Arya was thankful for after all she had endured over the years. She stroked Nymeria's fur and it was just as soft as ever. She had known Nymeria was alive. She did not know how but over the years she had felt her just as keenly as she could feel the flakes of snow fall. She could see the castle. Her castle. Her home. Nymeria let off a growl as they approached at the men guarding the gates before bolting forward and letting off a happy whine. Arya was momentarily puzzled until she saw the white albino direwolf that she barely remembered wrestling playfully with Nymeria in the snow. Ghost. Spurred on by this, she approached the gates confidently. Jon must be here if Ghost was and if Jon was here then so was Sansa. She could see the guards' confusion as she got closer.

"What business do you 'ave?" She did not recognise the guard stood in front of her which meant he most likely would not recognise her. Especially, not the Arya Stark she had become with her leather boots and sword in hand. "I said, what business do you 'ave in Winterfell?" His hand went to his sword threateningly.

* * *

Jon had been in the middle of his weekly Council meeting when Ghost had suddenly left but as he was the King he could hardly leave despite his curiosity. Ghost very rarely left him. He had twitched as if to move but Sansa fixed him with a stare that made him reconsider. He could always check on Ghost as soon as the meeting was finished. Surely, it wouldn't be much longer. He was growing tired of all the negotiations, all the strategizing and all the war but it was necessary as King. It was not a role he had coveted and he had offered it to Sansa but they had unanimously agreed it must be him. Lady Mormont had been particularly vocal in her opinions. He had thought she was amusing at first but now he could freely admit that Lady Lyanna Mormont was a fearsome girl for her age. And, she was surprisingly intelligent in matters of strategy.

"Your Grace" One of his guards entered. This was rather unusual for them to interrupt but he was pleased for the distraction. Maybe, Ghost had discovered something. His thoughts roamed wildly as he waited for the guard to elaborate. "There is a woman claiming to be Lady Arya Stark at the gate"

Jon shot up out of his seat immediately and saw Sansa do the same though she was naturally more elegant. "Let her in" He could see Ser Davos looking distrustful but if Arya was here then he would not delay their reunion a second longer. She had always been his favourite sibling. The Gods knew he loved Robb as a brother but Arya had been his favourite since the days that she toddled after him much to her mother's disdain. And, even after multiple lessons with her Septa she refused to call him a bastard. His status meant nothing to her and he would always love her for that.

"Wait a second, Jon" Sansa touched his arm. She too was desperate to see her little sister. To apologise for all the years of teasing and for all her cruel comments but they had to be sure. An imposter would only get all their hopes up. "Did she say anything besides her name?" Sansa needed proof. She could not. She would not allow hope to take hold of her soul for if it was false it would only break her once more.

The guard looked thoughtful. "She claimed that the King told her to 'stick them with the pointy end' and that you, my Lady, once stole the last lemon cake and blamed her so she left a caterpillar in her bed"

"Let her in, immediately" Jon followed the guard down without hesitation as Sansa followed him. He remembered the look of joy upon her face when he had given her Needle and how she had jumped into his arms. He longed to hold her once more. His reunion with Sansa, holding her within his arms had given him proof that she was safe and alive, and he wanted nothing more than the same for Arya.

Arya was stood between Ghost and Nymeria as she waited for the guards to open the gate. She had offered proof of identity and now she was just waiting. She could have snuck in through the old tunnel but that would have most likely got her killed on sight. This way took longer but at least she wasn't going to die. She wasn't ready to die just yet. She still needed her revenge on Ilyn Payne, Cersei and the Mountain. She had killed Walder Frey for his crimes against Robb and her mother. She had killed the red witch for taking Gendry. She would get her revenge on them all. She saw the gates open and jumped up. She saw Jon and Sansa. They both looked so different.

"Arya!" Jon swung her into his arms with the happiest smile possible. He hugged her tight against his chest. She had grown so much. He could feel her wiry muscles pressed against his before she pulled away and launched herself into Sansa's waiting arms. She looked so different to the little girl he had left behind in Winterfell. She was no longer as open, as playful and he could see a darkness in her eyes. But, she was his little sister and he was going to protect from now on no matter what. Even if she could fight for herself.

Sansa did not want to let Arya go. Not yet. She had been apart from her sister for far too long and she was going to enjoy every moment of their reunion. Her sister had returned. There were Starks in Winterfell. They could face anything if they stood together. And, judging from the way Arya looked she had been through a lot. They all had. None of them would be the same again. But, it didn't matter. They had survived. They were standing in their home. And, that was all she cared about in that moment. "You look exactly like Aunt Lyanna" The same dark hair and slender stature. The same beauty. Even with all the things that had happened, Arya had grown into her Stark beauty. She was no longer her baby sister.

"And, you look like Mother except for the yellow. Mother would never wear yellow" Arya stated with a grin. Jon quirked his lip and Sansa smirked. Arya was still just as witty as she had been before they left. "And, is that Father's coat, Jon?" She asked innocently as Sansa finally let her go.

Jon looked at her suspiciously. That statement sounded far too casual for Arya. "No. Sansa made it for me" He glanced down at his coat. There was no way she could have stuck something on it already. Could she?

"Oh. It just looks too big for you" She could feel her grin spread across her face as Jon let out a bark of laughter. Even, Sansa smiled at that one. It had been so long since she had been this happy. She was back with her siblings in her home. She just held out hope that Bran would return soon. She knew he was alive. In her heart, she knew Bran was alive. The same way she knew Nymeria was alive. She just knew it. The same way she knew that soon Sansa and Jon would need answers. That, she herself would need to catch up on everything she missed. But, not now. She was just happy to be wrapped in her siblings' arms. To feel that they were real and alive.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback!**


End file.
